In linear circuit design wherein current mirrors of the split collector lateral transistor type are utilized, a first collector is connected into the circuit directly while a second collector is connected to the base. The designer usually wants the current in the first collector to identically follow the combined current flowing in the second collector and the base. In a high beta transistor, where base current is insignificant, the currents of the first and second collectors are very close and the designer can ignore the base current. However, in reality the beta of split collector lateral transistors is very low, typically approximately 15, and this low beta produces serious errors in the circuitry.